But You Didn't
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: There were a lot of things I want to tell and make up to you when you returned from your one-year training. But you didn't. NaLu One Shot! Warning: Tragedy. Box of Kleenex. Most taken from canon version so be aware of major spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** There were a lot of things I want to tell and make up to you when you returned from your one-year training. But you didn't.

**Pairing:** Natsu - Lucy (NaLu) One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Mashima Hiro &amp; But You Didn't® Anonymous (I'm in the middle of hunting the real name of the author)

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Heavy Drama, Tragic

**Warning:** Please forgive any mistakes that you may find on any of Sabrina's stories, both character-wise and grammatical wise. And you probably need loads of Kleenex.

**Author's Note: **Sabrina is a died hard GraLu (Gray-Lucy) fan, but it won't kill her to write a story about different ship right? lol And yeah Sabrina forgot to do her Math so she used Wendy before lol but she changed Wendy to her own OC so now please enjoy. Again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Remember the day I made fun of your motion sickness for the first time?**_

Lucy cupped her blushing cheeks and tilted her head to her side, "This is my opportunity to show off to Mira-san how capable I am." The blonde teen gushed over her idol, the famous beautiful and kind Mage of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss. "I'm so happy that she invited me in her house~."

Happy lifted one of his tiny paws and said, "Don't go stealing underwears now, Lucy."

All of her fantasies were ruined in an instant with that comment so Lucy snapped her head at the blue cat and glare, "WHO WOULD DO THAT?!" she yelled, and then she blinked her brown eyes repeatedly after hearing the anguish moan from her male companion who had his body slumped over the seat across her.

Natsu's face turned into different shades of green and blue, "A-are... w-w-we... th-there- hhuumph!" Natsu cupped his mouth with one hand in haste as if to prevent himself from throwing up.

"Hang in there Natsu!" Happy cheered as he flew above the groaning teen mage.

Lucy couldn't hold back her giggles anymore, "Transportation doesn't really go well with you, huh? I pity you."

"Uuuhhggg~~~," was the only answer Lucy got from him.

With that Lucy burst out laughing, clutching her stomach with one hand while the other was wiping the tears from her eyes. "What kind of weakness is that? Ahahaha!"

_**I thought you'd hit me, but you didn't.**_

"Well, we all have our own weaknesses. I bet your weakness is dirty things like underwears. Hehe. Pervy Lucy." Happy snickered naughtily behind his paws.

Lucy glared at Happy.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-sama~~," Happy attempted to appease with her while the teen blonde stretched out Happy's whiskers playfully.

"Even so, that's the lamest kind of weakness I've ever heard." Lucy said teasingly at the groaning Natsu.

The Fire Dragon slayer suddenly snapped his eyes open causing for Lucy to jumped a little from her seat. Natsu was staring hard at her after that.

_'Is he perhaps mad at me for making fun of him? Is he gonna hit me?! Eekk! I'm sorry!' _Lucy swallowed nervously and when she the thought of him hitting her she immediately use Happy as her shield when Natsu hastily jumped on his feet.

"It stopped!" Natsu, on the other hand, cheered happily and was quick to leaped out of the carriage.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, _'He... didn't hit me... he should probably be mad at me right now, and yet...'_ she asked herself in confusion. She was so sure that she's going to hit her since boys tend to be violent when someone is making fun of them, most especially if it's about their weaknesses.

"Natsu wouldn't hurt a girl, you know..." Happy said as if reading her thoughts.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked her eyes at Happy.

"He's not that type of guy who would hit someone just because they made fun of his weakness." Happy the explained with soft expression adorning his face. "Natsu is a nice guy." then the cat added fondly.

"Oi Happy, Luigi! Come on out now!" she heard the yell of very excited Natsu outside the carriage.

"Aye!" Happy followed Natsu outside soon after.

"Coming! And my name is Lucy!" Lucy giggled, _'A nice guy, huh?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**And do you remember when the Phantom Guild did so many cruel things to Fairy Tail?**_

"Ouch!"

"Hold still! I'm not done patching you up!"

"Argh! Pisses me off those Phantom jerks!"

"Can't believe we have to retreat! So degrading!"

"We couldn't avenge our guild nor Levi-chan and the others! Shit!"

Lucy watched every wounded members of their guild yelled in frustration as the heavy feeling of guilt consumed her mind and heart. _'This is all my fault... If I hadn't joined the guild everybody would probably be safe now. Levy-chan and others would not be lying wounded in the infirmary right now...'_ Lucy chewed her lower lip trying her best to keep the sob from escaping her, and painfully balled her hands on top of lap.

"What's up, Lucy?" Gray gently inquired the blonde teen, he was afraid to scare the blonde teen, "Don't tell me you're still feeling responsible about the whole thing?"

"..." Lucy swallowed hard first, "N-no, it's just that... I'm sorry... because of me everyone is-..." the young Celestial Mage covered her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry..."

"But Lucy, why did you hide the truth from us?" Happy asked, more into curiosity than accusing the blonde girl.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm not really hiding it. I ran away from home so it's not exactly something I'm comfortable to talk about."

Lucy folded her hands tighter when her mind drew the image of her strict and biase father. "Its already more than one year that I've left home but he didn't even so much to search for me within those months, and now he went and did these incredulous things to our guild just to get me now?! He really is the worst!"

"Lucy..." Happy mumbled in sympathy before walking towards the young lady and hugged her one leg.

Lucy gave the blue cat an appreciative smile, albeit a small one. "But... I guess this is my fault too. I mean, I selfishly left home and cause everyone so much trouble... Everything's going back to normal if I return home right?" _'But... I don't want to go back home... I want to stay here... I want to be with everyone... but...'_

"Is that so?"

_**I thought you'd abandon me, but you didn't.**_

Lucy, Gray and Happy dragged their heads at Natsu, who was grinning teasingly at Lucy.

"I mean, if you add 'Lady' with your name, it really doesn't suit you. Yep." He said followed by a nod, and then he laughed.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, "What?"

"Oy, oy, Natsu..." Gray sweatdropped.

"Yeah, it doesn't suit you at all." Natsu crossed his arms together and nodded once more. Lucy pouted at him in return and was about to say something back, but the Flame Mage cut her off. "Because you fit better here in this dirty little guild, laughing merrily and enjoying freedom with us."

Lucy paused in an instant, "Eh...?"

Natsu's teasing expression turned into a serious one, "You said you wanted to stay here. Then stay here. What good will it do to you if you ever go back to a place you hate so much?"

Natsu grabbed her hand where she had their guild's insignia tattooed. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail and this is the proof that this guild is your home, right?"

"Natsu..." Lucy felt the burning sensation in her eyes, and before the tears could ever drop from her eyes she hastily covered her face with her hands and sob. Gray laughed lightly before patting the Celestial Mage's head fondly.

The blonde Celestial Mage was sure that these are tears of joy for she could feel the warmth of Natsu's words calming her whole body. _'How is it that you're able to say the words I wanted to hear the most? Thank you, Natsu...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Do you remember the time when I refused to go on a mission with you?**_

_'This is probably my chance to finally have a boyfriend! Kyaa~,"_ Lucy inwardly squealed girlishly as she cupped her blushing cheeks. She was just remembering the time she spent with the young man she met this afternoon. They had fun time together as she tour the man around the magnificent town of Magnolia. They exchanged stories about her life, and his travels around the world. Fortunately, she discovered that he love books as much as her.

_'This must be love.'_ The blond teen wanted to roll over the floor giddily. _'And I'm sure the feeling is mutual, too. Kyaa~~,'_ she squealed once again as she remember his words before parting, _'Would you like to meet me tonight he says, I would like to talk to you some more he says! Kyaa~~ This is LOVE I say!" _Lucy swayed her body left and right in hopes to control her giddiness.

She was so sure her face is turning into different shades of red right now, and she was ignoring the curious look from the guild mates near her.

"Why are you making creepy faces, Lucy?" Natsu non-chalantly said, ruining her moment in return.

"Scary..." Happy giggled behind his paws.

"Since when did I make creepy face?!" Lucy cried in embarrassment.

Natsu shrugged, "Oh well, let's go do a job right now." he said with his trade mark toothy grin.

"Aye!" Happy agreed happily, hoisting his tiny paws upward as he floated next to his partner, "We have to meet the client first thing in the morning so we're going to catch the train tonight."

Lucy creased her brows together and waved one hand frantically at the two, "I can't go, I'm sorry."

"Why not? You're always complaining about how penniless you are."

Lucy blushed again making Natsu creased together his eyebrows more, "W-well... hehe... I have a very important appointment tonight..." _'And this could be my chance to have a boyfriend!'_

Suddenly dark clouds loomed above their head, Natsu and Happy felt overlydramatic despondent about Lucy's rejection.

"Ah... I see..." Natsu said with his downhearted tone and expression as he walked slowly towards the guild's door.

"Aye..." Happy mimicked Natsu's sad expression as he floated behind his partner.

_**I thought you'd hate me for that, but you didn't.**_

Lucy was suddenly consumed with guilt as she watched her friends gloomily swayed their way towards the door. "They didn't have to feel so down like that... geez..."

Yes, ever since teaming up with Natsu and Happy, they have been going to missions together. Albeit, feeling the responsibility to accompany the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail and his cute blue-furred Exheed cat in every mission they are not exactly inseparable. Natsu and Happy sometime go to a mission without Lucy, and the same can be said to the blonde teen as well. So to see how dejected those two are for turning down their invitation she couldn't help the guilt to slowly consumed her body.

A soft giggle interrupted her thoughts. Lucy turned her head to their guild's barmaid Mirajane. "It's because they've been looking forward in doing this job with you all day."

Lucy jolted her body to Mirajane, "Eh?! Why?!"

Mirajane softly smiled at Lucy, "Maybe because they wanted to surprise you... but they've been going around the guild muttering about how today is your birthday."

"Eh...?" Lucy fondly gazed at the door where Natsu and Happy went through. _'Natsu... Happy...'_ Lucy giggled in loving way. _'It was all to surprise me on my birthday, huh? Eh... wait, what?!'_ Lucy comically puffed her cheeks and turned to Mirajane.

"Today... is not my birthday." she mumbled.

Mirajane sweatdropped, "Oh dear..."

Lucy sighed, her feelings of fondness and warmth flew out of the window in an instant after discovering that her supposedly 'bestfriends' got her date of birth wrong. "Oh well..." Lucy smiled warmly, she still couldn't feel annoyed at them after all. "It's almost 9 o'clock." she whispered to herself.

Magnolia Train Station:

"Natsu, Lucy hasn't come yet..." Happy said to his companion.

Natsu, on the other hand, had his chin supported by one of his palm as he was absently staring outside the train window.

"Mm-hmm..."

"Of course I came!" a cheery voice said.

Natsu and Happy turned their head to Lucy, who was grinning and saluting her two friends. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Lucy!" Happy leaped excitedly towards Lucy, and he was caught warmly by the blonde teen. She settled down at the seat in front of the surprise Natsu.

"I thought you have an appointment?" Natsu inquired after recovering from his shock, but his face couldn't hide the fact that Lucy showed up.

"It's okay." Lucy non-chalantly replied as she flopped down on the seat, and then she pouted at Natsu while cradling Happy on her lap. "Never mind about that, today is not my birthday."

Happy lifted his head at Lucy as Natsu blinked his eyes in confusion, "What?"

"Mira-san said you've been muttering about how today is my birthday. Today is not my birthday though."

Natsu tilted his head, "Is that so? But today is exactly one year since you joined Fairy Tail."

"Aye! Happy anniversary, Lucy!" Happy chirped lifting one of his paws.

It was her turn to blink her eyes now. "Y-you remember..." Lucy mumbled in awe.

Natsu scoffed at Lucy, "Of course I remember!" he said rather defensively mistaking her surprise as some sort of an insult.

"Aye!"

Lucy pause for few seconds before a very wide smile slowly appeared across her lips. Her face flashed in deep red before she said, "Thank you so much." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Natsu gave her his usual toothy grin with his face slightly blushing.

"Lucy, are you crying?" Happy inquired teasingly.

Lucy hastily wiped her tears, "No I'm not!" The blonde Mage replied in embarrassment.

Natsu and Happy in return laughed out at the blushing Lucy. She pouted at them, but in the endnshe joined them in laughing.

If Lucy would just look around her, 'Fate' could be just next to her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yes, there were a lot of things you didn't do. But you put up with me.**_

"You're sick?"

Lucy sneezed as she was keeping herself warm using her thick comforter. "Yeah..." she said, and she was sounding awful because of her clogged nose and itchy throat. "It looks like I caught a cold and... ACHOO!"

She have always wanted to see the full bloom of Magnolia's famous rainbow cherry blossoms. And when Master Makarov announced that they have reserved a very nice spot for all the Mages of Fairy Tail guild to view the wonderful tree, Lucy was beyond excited for the viewing day to come.

Unfortunately, it seems that fate decided to go against her happiness. Lucy had caught a cold on the day of the viewing, of all days.

Happy gave her a sympathetic gaze, "And you were so excited to see the Cherry blossoms this year, too."

"Can't be help it though... so yeah *sniff* enjoy the festival for me. I'm going back to sleep *sniff*..." Lucy practically drag herself back to her bed, and crawled under her comforter. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was instantly off to dreamland.

"Come on, Happy." Natsu called out her friend when the heard Lucy's breathing.

"Get well soon, Lucy..." Happy whimpered and then he floated up in the air, almost reluctant to leave his sick friend, following Natsu towards the door.

Natsu and Happy were both outside Lucy's apartment when gazed up at the blonde's closed window.

"How boring..." Natsu clicked his tongue before turning his way towards the field were the rainbow cherry blossoms were located. He had his both hands behind his head as he was walking towards the field.

"Well, we can't do anything about it if she's really sick." Happy said sadly.

"Mmhh..." Natsu mumbled absently.

Back to Lucy's apartment, the blonde teen sneezed before rolling under the comforter to her left side. _'I bet everyone's having the time of their lives right now...'_ Lucy puffed her reddened cheeks. "I really want to see it," the blonde Mage whimpered dejectedly before burying herself under her comforter.

Hours later.

Lucy stirred in her sleep. There are loud noises outside her apartment, and was making it hard for her to continue her sleep. Lucy reluctantly pushed her body off the bed and rubbed her still-sleepy eyes.

"What's with all the noises outside?" she asked herself, a little annoyed at the buzzing sounds outside.

It was probably because of her long sleep the whole afternoon that Lucy is somehow feeling a little bit better than this morning. Maybe after a day or two of whole day of rest she would be as good as new again. But that wouldn't happened until these crazy commotions outside her apartment, that were keeping her from her well-deserved rest, died down.

Lucy slided her window and was automatically stunned to whatever greeted her outside her house.

There was a single potted rainbow cherry blossom tree floating in a boat in front of her house, and this was causing the commotion between the citizens of Magnolia. The rainbow colored leaves of the said tree was dancing around Strawberry street, and some of it gracefully flew towards and landed on Lucy's windowsill.

Lucy picked one of the leaves and placed it on her palm. "Pretty..." she mumbled in awe and then the wind softly blew the leaf off her palm. She planted her chin above her forearm as she lay her arms on top of her windowsill, watching the beautiful scene in adoration.

"Who in the world did this to our rainbow cherry blossoms?!" The petite and bespectacled Mayor of Magnolia rampage around.

_'Who indeed...'_ Lucy giggled inwardly as she have already guessed the culprit. Or dare she say culprits. They really never failed to make her feel warm and special, even the silliest kind of way. Lucy lovingly watched the beautiful scene unfolding before her, silently wishing her two special friends to be with her right now to enjoy the view with them together.

The next day, Lucy was feeling more than better as she waltz inside their busy guild. She was cheerfully greeting her guild mates here and there while making her way towards the table where Natsu and Happy were having their breakfast.

"Morning!" Lucy chirped and occupied the seat next to Natsu.

The Flame Dragon Slayer lifted his head at Lucy while munching his flame food, "You're awfully cheerful today." Natsu asked curiously.

"Are you feeling better now?" Happy placed his unfinished fish down on the plate.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "More than better," she said.

"Well, that's good to hear," Natsu replied and concentrated on his food once again.

Lucy was about to say more when their tiny guild Master entered the guild in rampage, and an equally annoyed Erza followed behind. "Who among you idiots uprooted our town's precious rainbow cherry blossoms last night?! The Mayor was in uproar!" Master Makarov howled around the guild.

Lucy turned around to Natsu and Happy. Both are now so pale as they are sweating nervously and had dropped their respective foods on the table. The Celestial Mage giggled and then she locked the two inside her arms.

"Thank you." She chimed as she snuggled the two blushing male close to her.

Natsu had his eyes roaming around the guild nervously, "Wh-why are you thanking us for? We didn't do anything." He trembled.

"A-aye..." Happy added edgily.

Lucy chortled in return. It wasn't the medicine nor the whole day rest made her feel better. It was the love from her friends that made her a hundred times more better.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Saved me.**_

"You don't have anywhere to go..." Jose groaned as he clutched his private part where Lucy kicked her so hard awhile ago. "How dare you do that to me..." with an enraged expression, Jose swayed towards Lucy lifting his slightly trembling arms at her.

Lucy wanted to back away from Phantom's Guild Master, but she couldn't since behind there's nothing behind. Literally. They have locked her inside the 8th floor of one of their Headquarters' tower.

Lucy took advantage of Jose's gentleman personality when she tried to fool him that she really needs to pee. She was hoping that they would let her use a bathroom but she was asked to pee in a bucket instead. With her brilliant mind, Lucy faked that she would really pee in the bucket, and that was when Jose embarrassingly turned his back at her letting his guard down. Lucy kicked him on his groin as hard as she could and rushed towards the door only to realize that she was locked in a very high tower and there's no other means to go down the ground but to fly or fall.

"Now... come here... let me punish you..." Jose is only few steps away from her.

Lucy glanced behind her only to trembled in fear. _'What do I do?'_ An image of her strict and manipulative father popped out at the back of her mind. _'If they captured me again there's no doubt that they will bring me to that house. No... I don't want to go back to that kind of home again...'_

"I..." Lucy glanced outside again and then she paused. She thought she heard someone calling for her. The blonde mage stared outside trying to enhance her hearing senses. Tears formed in her eyes after recognizing the voice, albeit somewhat inaudible, yelling for her name.

"You need to pay for the atrociousness thing you- EEHH?!"

Lucy glared with intense determination at Jose, as if silently telling him that she would never ever him touch her again, and the she dive outside with her back first.

"WHA?!"

_'I heard his voice!'_ With her eyes tightly closed, she let the gravity drag her downward. _'I'm sure that... he's here!' _her heart was pounding hard in chest as the rushed cold air hit her body.

With difficulty, Lucy inhaled deeply. "NATSUUUUUU!"

Nobody answer at first and despite the few meters before she hit the ground she was not doubting the very familiar presence she felt before jumping off the tower to appear. She was sure that her partner was just nearby. She was sure that he was here to save her. She was sure that he was going to catch her no matter what.

"NUUUOOOAAAHHH!" in the nick of time Natsu appeared out of nowhere catching Lucy before she hits the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy was beyond relieve when she was locked inside the safe arms of Natsu, but they stumbled and rolled over together across the ground in result of the impact of Natsu catching her. Natsu braced himself seeing that they were about to hit a wall, and then he slowly maneuvered his body to protect Lucy from hitting it as well. Never mind him colliding againts it, his body is not as fragile as Lucy's petite body.

The wall was destroyed due to the impact of Natsu hitting it while Lucy was safely landed on top of him, with her breasts pressed against the young man's face.

"Lucy fell down from the sky!" a panicking Happy flew towards the teen Mages with a worried expression on his face. "Are you two okay?!"

"T-this is absurd. Oy!" Natsu said, and was miraculous able to say anything coherent despite the gifted chests of Lucy blocking his face. "And your breasts... I can't breathe..."

Lucy wriggled away from half smiling, half crying, "I knew you'd come..."

Natsu hopped from the ground and sat across the blonde Mage, "'Course I will!" Natsu noticed the arms of Lucy still bound together so he motioned at her go turn her back at him. Lucy readily obliged and turned. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked while he untie her using his fire very carefully.

Lucy nodded, "Yes. Sort of." she said as she was rubbing her wrists after freeing from the rough bound she was tied awhile ago.

"Yosh!" Natsu leaped once again. "Let's go and attack Phantom bastards now!" he said excitedly.

"We can't!" Happy complained, "Erza told us to retreat."

Natsu pouted, "She's just scared! I'm not scared of those idiots!" he stubbornly said with his usual confidence over his magical powers.

"Master is seriously injured, too!"

Lucy's shoulders twitched. _'Master is...'_ her face turned pale as she was slowly realizing the gravity of the situation her father indirectly caused to her guilmates.

"We'll avenge, Jii-chan!" Natsu kept on.

"It's impossible to do it on your own!"

"What?!"

"Impossible."

"Don't repeat it!"

"Everyone's hurt!"

"I'm not!"

"Nav even broke some of his bones..."

"He's just weak!"

"And Warren too..."

Lucy hanged her head in between her shoulders. Her bangs veiled over her eyes, "I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

Natsu and Happy stopped from their argument when they heard her apologize.

"I'm so sorry..." Lucy sobbed and her body begun to tremble. One by one, the awful things that has happened to their precious guild, to her guildmates and to their kind-hearted Master flashed at the back of Lucy's mind and it cause her to quiver in remorse. "It's all... my fault..." Lucy cupped her mouth with one hand when she felt the painful sob wants to seize her entire being.

Because of her selfish actions, because she ran away from home, and because her cold Father wanted her back by all means necessary that all these unfortunate things happened to her precious _nakama_. Maybe if she go back to him nothing will ever happened to Fairy Tail again, right? Everyone will be safe.

And yet.

"But I still want to stay in the guild..." Lucy cried, her face was stained with her overflowing tears. "I want to stay with everybody. I love Fairy Tail!" she sobbed and then she begun to cry harder.

Seeing his partner crying, Natsu begun to panic. "H-hey now, what's wrong with you?"

"Lucy?" Happy inquired worriedly.

Lucy only kept crying. She had her hands pressed over her eyes while she cry. Natsu, who was not used of consoling a crying friend let alone a crying girl, started to sweat in panic and in confusion.

"You can stay! Wait, I don't understand anything now! Don't cry!" Natsu stuttered in hopes to comfort his friend.

"Natsu... Let's go back..." Happy then said, eyeing Lucy worriedly.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and nodded reluctantly, "O-okay... I guess it's the best idea for now..."

Natsu kneeled in front of Lucy with his back facing the sobbing teen, "Hop on, we'll go back to our guild now..."

Lucy wiped off her tears before she meekly climbed on Natsu's back. "Thank you for saving me..." the blonde Celestial Mage mumbled from Natsu's back.

"I'll always find you and save you," was his answer after his short pause.

Lucy felt the stinging sensation in her eyes again so she pressed her face against Natsu's back hiding her crying face. _'Thank you...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Protected me.**_

"It's you!" a dark colored sword magically appeared from the hand of Future Rogue and he hastily threw it forward. "LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Future Rogue yelled her name with so much hate and malice as he threw the magic sword towards her.

Everything happened so fast. Everyone was stunned in shock and was not able to immediately react to the sword that was dangerously inching towards Lucy.

"Eh?!"

Natsu maneuvered his body in attempt to grab the sword, but the sharp weapon just passed by his fingertips. "Lucy!" He screamed in panic when he was not able to stop it.

Lucy tried to move when she have realized the sword was just few meters from her, but suddenly a figure jumped between her and the sword.

"Gaah!" Future Lucy gawked when the sword painfully dug its way into her stomach. The Celestial Mage who came from the future landed on the ground fatally wounded.

"Wha... hey, you!" Lucy stuttered and hastily rushed to her future counterpart's side.

"Lucy!" Happy cried and was quick to run to Future Lucy's side too.

Natsu watched in shock as the blood slowly pouring from Future Lucy's stomach where she has been stabbed by the sword and from the side of her lips. The blonde Mage coughed out some blood as she was being cradled by her present counterpart.

"What?! There are two Lucy's?!" Future Rogue was shocked in his discovery while watching the scene where the present Lucy asked her future counterpart to hang on.

"I... *cough* never closed... any gates..." Future Lucy uttered in great difficulty.

"I know you didn't! I would never do such thing!" Lucy cried, desperately clutching onto her future self's body. "Why did you save me?!"

Future Lucy coughed out more blood, "B-because you're my past... either w-way I would have... w-would have ceased to exists..." the blonde Mage from future laughed listlessly. "To... die whilst being watch by myself... i-it feel so strange... *cough!*"

"It's strange to me too!" Lucy cradled Future Lucy's almost lifeless body close to her, "So don't you dare die on me!"

Future Lucy smiled and this time her smile reached her eyes, "It's okay..." despite the blood freely trickled down from the sides of her mouth. "I get... to see everybody... again..." her voice started to become weak and she was starting to have a hard time breathing normally. Future Lucy's face was now stained with tears. "Even though... I never really thought... I'd see everyone again..." albeit the tears endlessly flowing from her eyes, Future Lucy was still smiling genuinely. "I-I'm happy... with j-just that..."

Happy clucthed his tiny paws at Future Lucy while crying, "Lucy... Don't die..."

The Celestial Mage from the future turned her blurry eyes at the blue Exheed cat, she tried to smile at him, "I'm not from this world... the me from this time... will continue to live on happily... with her comrades..." Future Lucy lifted her hand and she patted Happy's head consolingly. "So don't be... sad..."

"That's impossible!" Happy's grip over the Future Lucy's robe tightened, as if he was afraid that if he ever loossen his hold to her she would disappear right there and then. "No matter what world you're from! No matter who said you are! Lucy is Lucy! You're our comrade! So it's impossible not to be sad!" Happy howled and then he buried his tiny face against Future Lucy's chest and cried.

The blonde Mage from the future lovingly patted the crying Exheed's head. "Shhh... Everything's gonna be okay..."

"Waaahhh!"

Future Lucy then turned her head to her present counter part, "Hey... can you... show me your guild mark...?"

Confused, Lucy obligedly lifted her hand where she had her precious guild mark stamped on. Future Lucy then touched the mark with a fond and longing expression on her face. Finally, realization dawn at present Lucy. Future Lucy has been using her right hand and hid her left arm under her cloak the entire time. She thought it was just nothing, but she was wrong. Something horrible must have happened to her future self which cause for her left hand or her entire arm to be invalid.

"You... your left hand...!" Lucy muttered in horror.

Future Lucy merely smile.

Natsu, on the other hand, was trembling in both anger and hatred. The day when Lucy had her insignia tattooed on her left hand by Mirajane, she was excited and very proud of it when she showed it off to Natsu. _'Natsu, check it out! I've got the mark of Fairy Tail now!'_ was her exact words when she displayed the mark with so much pride at him.

It was her pride and joy when she had it.

Thinking that when Future Lucy had her left arm injured so much that she needed it to be amputated, it was like her entire happiness was taken away from her as well. The anger building in his chest fired up in an instant.

It seems that it wasn't just her pride as a Mage of Fairy Tail taken from her. Her future, her comrades, and now her life was forcefully taken from her.

Present Lucy's body shook as she watch the life slowly draining out of her Future self. The light from her brown eyes bit by bit faded out. "I... wanted to go... on more adventures..." she whispered. With her life gradually disappearing out of her, Future Lucy sluggishly dropped her right arm. "Please... protect... the... f-futu...re..." The Celestial Mage from the future lifelessly closed her chocolate-colored eyes.

Happy howled more when life faded away from Future Lucy's body. "LUCYYY! Waaahhhh!"

Loke was in complete shock that he was unable to say something while watching the future version of the owner of his golden key died in front of him. Even though he promised to protect Lucy. He just... Loke's balled fists started to hurt but he was so busy regretting to protect Future Lucy to even notice or care. When he heard Wendy's sob, he snapped out of his trance before placing his hand over her head and consolingly patted the young Mage. His own tears were staining his handsome face. Carla grabbed the edge of Wendy's long skirt and silently cry.

Lily merely clenched his jaw while letting the tears to roll down his cheeks. It was so hard to watch his friend Happy cried in anguish.

The present counterpart of the deceased blonde Mage clucthed her future self's dead body closer allowing the tears of agony flow down her cheeks. It was like one of her precious nakama died before her, and she did nothing to prevent it.

Hatred.

Regrets.

"She wasn't aware that she closed the gates." Future Rogue muttered to himself.

Lucy glared at him. "Screw the gates! Even though I would never do something like that!" she screamed in pure distaste.

Future Rogue did not waver under Lucy's dagger glare. "For now," he said rather calmly, "But the time will come that you will." he said with his cold matter-of-fact tone and expression.

"I would never do that!" Lucy retorted back angrily, "Coming along with these bullshits, what's your aim?!"

Future Rogue, who was calm at first, was now tightly clenching his jaw in anger still attempring to contain his emotions, "It's already been decided that you'll close the gate. As long as you're alive!"

Lucy was on her feet in haste still keeping her sharp gaze at Future Rogue, "My future self said she didn't close it! I believe in myself!" she exclaimed in outrage.

The man from the future in rage allowed his dark magic to accumulate in his hand. "There is no truth in your words! Everything is decided by faith!" He yelled back in full abomination in his eyes and his voice.

He was about to aim his magical powers to Lucy once again when Natsu jabbed a strong fire punch at him. Future Rogue was harshly knocked off feet away by the Flame Dragon Slayer's powerful fire punch fueld by his strong emotions.

"Then I'll bury that destiny away!" Natsu screamed on top of his lungs. His right arm was in raging fire. Natsu scowled at Future Rogue, his eyes were swimming in tears whilst his expression was in full fury. "I won't let anyone take Lucy's future!" He spat.

Future Rogue was undeniably shock with the unfathomable power Natsu was showing.

Natsu wiped off the tears rollex down his cheeks. _'Please... protect... the... f-futu...re...'_ Future Lucy's words echoed inside his head and the throbbing pain of anguish of seeing his close friend, and possibly more than a friend, died before him and the guilt of not being able to save her intensified, "I promise."

"Lucy get away from here!" he said before defensively leaping between Lucy and Future Rogue.

Lucy reluctantly looked at the back of Natsu, "But..." she mumbled as she turned her attention back to her future self lying lifelessly on the ground. _'I couldn't possibly leave her here...'_

Loke then grabbed her by her hand and pulled her away from the hostile Future Rogue as fast as he could, "Leave this to Natsu!"

Happy hastily wiped the tears off his face. Yes, that's right. They need to protect the present Lucy in hopes to amend their failure for protecting her future counterpart. Though he was reluctant to leave Future Lucy's body here they need to be far away from Future Rogue as possible. "You're the one being targeted! You must remove yourself from here at once!"

Lucy gave her future self and Natsu one last glance before nodding. "O-okay..."

Realizing that his target is running away, Future Rogue was quick to launch forward to follow his prey. "You are not getting away!" He raged as he was flying towards Lucy.

Fortunately, Natsu was faster. He jabbed Future Rogue with a strong punch again. Future Rogue glared maliciously at Natsu who leveled his sharp gaze in return. The Flame Dragon Slayer then kicked Future Rogue, before he gave Future Rogue continuous combination of punch and kick.

Natsu only stopped when Future Rogue fell down on his knees clutching his aching stomach with one hand while the other hand wiped off the blood from the corner of his lips.

"I expected you'd stick your nose in my business." that was when Future Rogue transformed into a shadow, and glided through the floors and walls. "But you'll be obliterated by dragons anyways... History won't mind if I take things into my own hand..."

Natsu tried his best to follow Future Rogue's shadow-transformed figure encircling him. "Were you always this prick?!" With his eyes travelling around the place, his eyes momentarily pause at Future Lucy's lifelessly body feet away from him. Natsu clenched his teeth in anger once again.

The shadow figure chuckled evilly, "Time has a way of changing people." Future Rogue solidified half of his body to attack the unsuspecting Natsu who was not aware that he's just behind him. "Die Natsu Dragneel!" Future Rogue used one of his shadow type attack to attempt slash Natsu.

The Flame Dragon Slayer only use his arm to shield himself. Smoke slowly dissipate, revealing Natsu with torn clothes and severe wounds all over his body. "You took away something precious to me..." the furious teen mumbled, with his eyes glowing in anger and in an immeasurable power. "Your way in doing things... is shitty! We'll protect our future our way!"

_'Never again...'_ Natsu gave Future Lucy a quick glance and his anger intensified once again, _'I'm going to protect her even if it costs my own life! I'm never ever gonna let anyone take the life of the love of my life in front of me again!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Loved me…**_

They've been, so to speak, dating for few months now. And for the first time ever, Natsu wanted it to be official. So with Gray's help — who actually volunteered his service — Natsu decided to invite Lucy to a romantic candle-lit dinner.

The blonde Celestial Mage showed up wearing a simple yet very beautiful white cocktail dress. She tied her blonde hair into a stylish bun with her curled bangs framing her pretty face. No doubt about the Masterpiece of Cancer, Lucy's one of golden key Spirit. She usually wore make up everyday, but tonight her make up accentuated her heart-shaped face making her even more beautiful. The beating of Natsu's heart escalated when he saw how beautiful she is.

Midway of their dinner date, Lucy was stunned when Natsu placed a small heart-shaped box on the table in front of hef. Her brows were knitted together as she slowly took the said box and opened it.

"A ring?" Lucy mumbled unsure and looked at him questioningly at first before realization finally hit her. Shock followed after as she was staring down at the silver ring inside the box.

Natsu took the box from her, pulled out the ring and went down on his one knee, he couldn't believe that Gray knew something so cheesy like this. Lucy was on verge of crying when Natsu slid the ring into her ring finger.

"Please be my girlfriend?" He asked sincerely.

Moments later Lucy burst into tears, threw her arms around his neck and yelled an excited, "YES!"

Relieved by her answer, Natsu wrapped her body with his arms and laughed with her, ignoring the fact that they are creating a scene inside the restaurant. All of the members of Fairy Tail, who were spying the entire scene, leaped out of their hiding spot and cheered for the new couple.

"Natsu, you better not make Lu-chan or you'll have to answer to me," was Levy's friendly warning to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Or better yet, you'll have to answer Erza."

The said scarlet-colored hair Mage nodded seriously, "I trust you will make Lucy happy but-" Erza's eyes intimidatingly gleamed all of a sudden, she placed her hands over Natsu's shoulder and gripped it tightly. "If you ever make Lucy cry, I will beat the hell out of you. Understood?"

Natsu nervously nodded, albeit animated, at Erza, who in return turn back to her casual self the instant Natsu nodded his head. "Good." the S Class Mage then turned her attention to Lucy, congratulated her and exchange hugs with her.

"Here's to Lucy and Natsu!" Master Makarov then lead the cheers. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**There were a lot of things I want to tell and make up to you when you returned from your one-year training.**_

"How long will you be gone?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer didn't need to look up from his backpack as he strapped his sleeping bag down on it. But he didn't need to look to know that she's wearing a melancholic expression now.

"A year most probably," he told her absentmindedly.

A short pause came before she said, "Why can't I come with you?"

"Lucy, I told you. It'll be too dangerous, and I don't wanna risk losing you." he insisted, "I will be training rigorously. Happy can dodge my attack cause he know how to fly, but you-,"

"I'm not that weak..." Lucy mumbled dejectedly.

"I never said you are. All am I saying is that while on my training I'm going all out. I won't be able able to control myself. It will give me peace if I know that you're safe here."

He could feel her determined gaze piercing his back. "I can take care of myself... I can protect myself..."

Natsu turned around to Lucy with a sigh after swinging the backpack over his shoulders. He gave a small smile. "Sorry, but we can't go together this time. This is something I have to do alone," he said solemnly. "If I can't be strong, I won't be able to protect you." Natsu cupped Lucy's cheeks lovingly.

"I don't need protection." Lucy was determine to keep this conversation in hopes to delay his departure.

Natsu gave her his usual toothy grin, "I know, but I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to protect you."

Tears formed in her eyes before she gave him a weak nod and then she lowered her gaze in disappointment, "Fine." she pouted.

Natsu smiled at her, tipping her chin with two fingers so she would look at him. "I'll come back. I promise."

Lucy nodded, eyes glassy with suppressed tears. "I'll kick your ass if you don't."

Grinning at her half-hearted threat, he leaned forward to kiss her on her lips. Lucy clenched her hands over his chest as his hands cupped her entire face. Natsu knew she was just as scared of losing him like he was of losing her.

Natsu pressed his forehead with Lucy and lovingly gaze at her, "I'll see you next year." he whispered. "I love you..."

Lucy nodded, "I love you, too..."

_**But you didn't.**_

"Is this okay, Lucy-san?" Sky, Romeo and Wendy's daughter and Lucy's ex student as a Celestial Mage, asked the retired key holder as she placed a scarf on top her shoulders.

Lucy Heartfilia, now in her 90s, old and weakly sitting on her rocking chair facing her apartment's window, smiled at Sky and nodded, "Thank you."

Sky beamed at her in return.

"You can go home now, Sky. You need not to bother yourself with this old lady." Lucy meant it as a light conversation. The daughter of the Sky Dragon Slayer spent most of her time, if not going to different missions, taking care the old blonde lady. "Don't you have any date with your husband?"

Sky, now happily married to a non-Mage whom she met during one of her missions for few years already, flushed in deep red as Lucy teased the young lady. "Well he said he'll be late coming from his work tonight." she mumbled in embarrassment.

Lucy, despite her old age, giggled in return. "Don't make him wait now. Go on and be on your way. I'll be fine here."

"But-"

Lucy melancholy gaze outside her window, her eyes were distant as if remembering something, "Yes... you shouldn't make your love-one wait for too long..." the old lady whispered forlorn tone, addressing more to herself than to her ex-studenf.

Catching on, Sky gave the retired Celestial Mage a sad gaze. She was pretty sure that Lucy is now remembering her old partner long ago who promised his return but never did. Her parents, most especially her father, always tell stories about his 'Natsu-nii' whom he looked up more than anybody. Everyone in the guild knew about Lucy's romantic relationship with Natsu for they have witnessed their love story and her tremendous faith of his return.

"I'm okay, Sky." Lucy then said after her short silence. "Thank you for everything."

Sky hugged the old blonde lady, "I'll be back tomorrow." she said before planting a soft kiss over Lucy's temple.

Lucy weakly beamed at Sky before facing the window once again. Sky looked back at Lucy before leaving the apartment.

_'It has been years already.'_ Lucy said to herself. _'You promised that you will return from your training. I'm tired of waiting, Natsu... where are you and Happy?'_ a single tear rolled over her cheeks.

Some of the old gang of Fairy Tail retired from their Mage life like her. Some married someone like how Erza secretly tied a knot with Jellal or married each other like Gray and Juvia or Gajeel and Levy. Most of them have created their own family and most of their children joined Fairy Tail like their parents did.

And here she is. Old, weak and wrinkly, but still patiently waiting for the return of the certain Flame Brain and his Exheed partner.

Gray, before marrying Juvia, offered to spend his life with her. Lucy knew that he was just feeling responsible of taking care of her every since the disappearance of Natsu since both of them are part of inseparable Team Natsu and that they were friends for a long time. Lucy, albeit grateful, couldn't keep Gray away from his own happiness so she politely turned him down.

Over the past years, everyone in the guild accepted that Natsu will no longer return and had moved on their own lives, except for Lucy. She kept on waiting for his return. She even tried searching for him but all of her efforts were futile.

Until now, with her remaining days alive, she's still waiting for him to came back.

Half of her heart died when Natsu decided to go on a journey without her despite his promise of coming back. And then half of it died when Natsu never came back.

Thinking that something dreadful must have happened to him, Lucy shudder in panic and in fear.

Lucy lifelessly lifted her hollowed looking brown eyes up to the dark cloud forming above the sky. It was as if the weather was sympathizing with her feeling right now.

Lucy smiled weakly, "Natsu... Happy... Maybe it's time for me to let go, yeah?" Somehow, the mere thought of giving up stabbed her heart.

But maybe, just maybe, she really need to let them go. The old lady leaned her head back to the headrest and rested her hallowed eyes at the black clouds outside.

Then the raindrops started to patter outside the apartment.

They were gone. Natsu and Happy were gone.

It took her all this time to have finally accepted that fact. It hurt, more than any of her ailments or wounds or injury, yeah but she needed to finally let go.

Slowly, Lucy lowered her eyelids, looking awfully tired. A small melancholic smile appeared on Lucy's lips. "And I still want to go on more adventures, too."

Among the raindrops outside, a tear drop cascaded down the old lady's cheek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **It's been awhile guys. Sabrina wrote this store for two reasons. Kind of a tribute to the newest arc of FT and one way telling you guys that Sabrina-nee is still alive and kicking. You're all probably wondering what will happen to my on-hiatus stories. Sabrina is not giving up on them! Sabrina is just busy with work, it was consuming most of her time, sorry, but as soon as Sabrina find time to write up an update Sabrina will tell you all. Sorry for leaving you all hanging, thanks for supporting Sabrina :) *hugs* So everything about this story is canonized inserted with few out of character scenario by Sabrina. She changed the ending though, sorry.

_-For the future reference, this story is inspired by poet I saw in Tumblr under the title of 'But You Didn't™' by Anonymous (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-_

**Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.**

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' &amp; 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	2. Epilogue

**Summary:** There were a lot of things I want to tell and make up to you when you returned from your one-year training. But you didn't.

**Pairing:** Natsu - Lucy (NaLu) One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Mashima Hiro &amp; But You Didn't® Anonymous (I'm in the middle of hunting the real name of the author)

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Heavy Drama, Tragic

**Warning:** Please forgive any mistakes that you may find on any of Sabrina's stories, both character-wise and grammatical wise. And you probably need loads of Kleenex.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

She was having a nice dream. She was lying on a grassy ground in a wide field filled with different colors of flowers everywhere. Glintering rainbows above her head. Colorful butterflies flying around her. And birds singing merrily perched on trees. Lucy curled the corners of her lips, savoring the blissful moments.

"..._cy_!"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows lightly.

_'What's that?'_ she asked herself. She was too absorb in taking in the peaceful moment which she rarely experience these past few days.

_"...cy! Lu...!"_

Somebody's keep on calling her, but she was having a good sleep that she didn't want to open her eyes and tell off to whoever stupid enough to wake her up.

"LUCY!"

"Gah!" Lucy yelped in unlady-like way and jerked her body off her soft bed when both Natsu and Happy screamed directly on each of her ears. "The hell was that for?!" she screamed.

They were in her apartment, and like the usual Natsu and Happy came barging in in her house uninvited. Through her goddamn _window_ again. Lucy sighed inwardly. At least they should have some decency to use the door once in awhile. _Dammit._ Maybe she should give them the spare key of her apartment?

Natsu and Happy, on the contrary, just laughed at her misery.

"Because you've been taking your time, that's your punishment!" Happy said.

Lucy blinked her eyes, "What?" she asked in confusion.

Natsu grinned at her and offered her a hand, "We've been waiting for you for so long! Now that you're here, let us continue our adventure!" he said looking like a very excited child.

"Aye!" Happy leaped in the air throwing a paw midair.

It took her seconds to realize everything. Lucy's eyes then slowly formed tears before she let out a soft laugh and accepted Natsu's hand. "Okay!" really, their excitement is contagious.

Natsu grinned and then he pulled her up from the bed and the three of them excitedly continue their adventure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Sabrina separated the Epilogue from the main story so it would not look so redundant. Sorry -.- _*hides away immediately*_

_-For the future reference, this story is inspired by poet I saw in Tumblr under the title of 'But You Didn't™' by Anonymous (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-_

**Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.**

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' &amp; 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
